Iwill Save You
by Aya Kawashiiba
Summary: Guan Ping..terimakasih kau selalu menolongku" kyaaa fanfic aya yang ketiga nih! tolong di read... trus di review!


**I WILL SAVE YOU FOREVER**

**Guan Ping – Xing Cai**

**Ini Fanfic ketiga kuuu,, **

**Sebenernya pingin buat pairing xiao qiao – zhou yu, tapi pasti udah bosen banged ya..**

**Jadi.. atas request, aya buat pairing Xing Cai sama Guan Ping**

**Hope you like!!**

" Xing Cai? Kau yakin ikut dalam perang kali ini?" Tanya Zhao Yun padaku yang sedang bersiap – siap menyiapkan persenjataan.

" begitulah.. kau sendiri? Apa akan ikut?" kataku balik bertanya.

" tentu saja!" katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Setelah bersiap – siap aku lalu memasuki markas dimana kami memulai persiapan strategi bersama Zhuge Liang serta istrinya Yue Ying.

" baiklah, Xing Cai, kau menjaga di base kiri, Zhou Yun, kau berada di base kanan sebagai perisai. Lalu Lord Liu Bei akan dijaga oleh Yue Ying, Wei Yan, dan Zhang Fei. Semuanya, mari kita bersiap-siap!" Zhuge Liang lalu menepuk bahuku.

" Xing Cai jangan mengecewakan" katanya berbisik lalu berjalan.

Apa-apaan? Memangnya aku selalu mengecewakan?

" Xing Cai!" terdengar suara Zhao Yun memanggilku. Aduuh..apa lagi sih orang itu?? "kau lupa membawa peralatan medisnya" katanya sambil menyerahkannya padaku.

" ah.. terima kasih.." kataku datar sambil menaiki kudaku yang berwarna putih dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar untuk seekor kuda perang.

Aku mengendarai kudaku dengan kekuatan yang sangat cepat, aku lalu bersiaga di base kanan, tepat menurut Zhuge Liang tadi. Kali ini kerajaan WEI yang akan menyerang kami demi mendapat wilayah kekuasaan yang lebih besar.

Kuambil perisai dan senjataku yang lain. Terdapat aba-aba bahwa musuh sudah datang ke dalam wilayah kami. Disana aku benar – benar sangat sedih melihat banyak sekali prajurit yang mati dengan mudahnya.

Kulihat ada seorang officer yang mendekat kearah base kanan ini, aku dan prajurit yang lainnya mulai berjaga. Kulihat dia seorang wanita cantik dari WEI. Namanya Zhen Ji. Bukan hanya wajahnya yang cantik, tetapi jurusnya sangat hebat dengan mengeluarkan suara yang sangat menyayat dari sulingnya itu.

"fufu… ternyata kau ya… kau terlalu muda untuk mengikuti perang melawan kami!!!" ia memukulku dengan sulingnya, utung saja dengan sigap aku langsung menahannya dengan perisaiku.

"huh! Kau ini sangat pembuat masalah lady Zhen Ji!!" kataku sambil menebasnya dengan pedan yang berada ditangan kiriku. Dengan sangat cepat ia meloncat menghindari tebasanku walaupun akhirnya bajunya sobek karena pedangku tadi.

Aku pernah mendengar bahwa wanita ini pernah bertengkar dengan lady Yue Ying Karena suatu hal, entah apalah itu.

" kau !! aku tidak akan memaafkanmu menghancurkan bajuku yang indah inii!!" dia benar-benar hebat, speed – nya sangat luar biasa, akupun lengah, sial! Aku akan mati bila terkena tebasan sulingnya yang tepat didepan mukaku ini!!

Kututup mataku, ah.. tidak sakit sedikitpun.. kenapa? Saat kubuka mataku, kulihat sesosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut kecoklatan yang membawa pedang besar, dia Guan Ping.

" terimakasih…" kataku, entah mengapa mukaku agak memerah.

" Xing Cai… tidak akan kubiarkan dia menyentuhmu sedikitpun.." katanya lembut, kulihat ia bertarung dengan Zhen Ji habis-habisan, aku tidak bisa diam saja!! Akupun lalu berdiri dibelakang Guan Ping.

" lindungi aku Guan Ping.." kataku sambil menatap matanya tajam.

" nyawaku jadi taruhannya Xing Cai.." katanya. Lalu kami pun bersama melawan Zhen Ji yang benar – benar keras kepala itu.

Akhirnya dengan kerja sama kami berdua, ia menyerah. WEI yang dibawah pimpinan Cao Pi mundur. Kulihat Guan Ping benar-benar kewalahan. Bagaimana tidak, ia benar-benar tidak mebiarkan Zhen Ji menyerangku.

Hubunganku dengan Guan Ping memang sangat dekat melebihi saudara..

kadang ada rasa sayang pada dia…

"Xing Cai, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya. Dia memang selalu saja begitu, memikirkan orang lain daripada diri sendiri.

"iya.." kataku tersenyum, yang dibalas dengan senyuman Guan Ping.

Lagi – lagi Zhao Yun mengganggu " eh? Guan Ping? Bantuan ya, terimakasih mau datang " kata Zhao Yun.

"tentu saja demi SHU akan kulakukan!" kata Guan Ping menepuk bahu Zhao Yun pelan. "lho? Bukannya untuk Xiang Cai? Kata Zhao Yun memandang Guan Ping penuh arti.

" kau!!" muka Guan Ping mulai memerah, aduuh.. dasar si Zhao Yun!! Tidak akan kumaafkan dia!

" Zhao Yun!! Kuhabisi kau nanti di kerajaan!!" kata Guan Ping seraya mengejar Zhou Yun yang lari secepat mungkin. Dan… satu yang bisa kubilang.

Guan Ping.. terima kasih.. lagi-lagi kau menolongku..

Dan Zhou Yun.. mati kau di istana nanti!

**Waaahh!!! Hahaha.. GAJE!! G bgd ya..,hehe..**

**Ini pertama kali buat pairing Xing Cai – Guan Ping.. soalnya jarang di public bgd g kyak Zhou Yu sama Xiao Qiao.**

**Sori kalo ada yang salah.. makluum pemula!  
**

**Thx for read! Don't forget!! Review!!! He..he..**

**Jangan lupa baca fanfic – ku yang laiiiin… **


End file.
